Harry, my dear son
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: natsu and lucy, mages from Fiore, Japan, just finished a mission in london when they saw a green flash. they rush over to find a house with two people dead and a crying baby. what will they do? i do not own any of the characters or the fandoms. a little bit of OOC but for a reason.


a little story i wrote for a contest in wattpad. hope you'll like it.

* * *

(A/N) *Fiore is in Japan*

Natsu and Lucy, mages of Fairy Tail, an infamous guild residing in Fiore of Japan, one of the last kingdoms in the world at the eve of year 1981, were finishing patching up their latest S-class mission at one of the villages in the west country of England when a bright green light alerted them. They quickly rushed to the source, wondering why none of the residents came out of their houses to check what had happened. Another green light lit the dark night as they arrived to a two-level house. Its' gate was open so they quickly went inside only to hear a terrible scream piercing the silence. They entered through the busted door to see a corpse of a man on the floor, clouded eyes staring at the ceiling. They hesitated when a third green light, followed with an inhuman shriek made them jump and fly up the stairs, going to the only open room, which flashes of the lightning outside shone through it to the corridor. They burst in, preparing for a fight, but everything was quiet save for a baby's wailing.  
Another corpse, a female, was on the floor, holding a wailing child. Natsu looked at Lucy as she bent down and gently scooped the baby from the dead cold arms to her warm arms. As Natsu crouched down to move the corpse to the bed he noticed a fresh scar with the shape of lighting like the ones filling the room on the baby's forehead. He sniffed the air and broke the silence, "Lucy, I smell a dark magic. But it seems faded. I think it is the reason for them." He sighed and ran a hand through his pink hair, weary black eyes softening at the image of Lucy holding the baby.

"Natsu…" She bit her lip. Natsu hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you think we should… adopt this boy?" His eyes shot open and he looked at her in shock. She flushed darkly and clutched the dark-haired baby to her. "You know I can't have a baby of my own and this little boy's parents are dead and from probably a dark mage. I don't see any pictures of grandparents or siblings so he has no one to protect him." Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder, looking at the wedding band they both wore. He still remembered his proposal to her at her twentieth birthday five years ago. Since they married they tried to bring a child for years only for Wendy, nineteen at the time, to tell them that Lucy's womb had suffered too much and now is unable to produce a child. Lucy went into depression and only after Natsu promised her that they can adopt had she slowly returned to herself. So it was understandable to why she wanted to take the boy so desperately. But they were on a foreign land with different laws so they can't… "Lucy—" A crush and a motorcycle's engine sound echoed and the duo went outside cautiously to see a huge bearded man seating on an equally large motorcycle stare at them in confusion.

"'ho 're yer?" He asked suspiciously with a heavy English accent. He leaned closer when he noticed Lucy holding a baby and his he gasped. "'s that Harry? 'at 're yer doing wizh him?"

Lucy tightened her hold on _Harry_. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel and this is my husband Natsu Dragneel. We were passing when someone murdered this boy's parents. We are going to ask the police to investigate while we adopt this boy… _Harry_ if he does not have any family left." The giant man nodded, slightly miffed. "'m Hagrid. Yer from 'ere?"

"We're from Fiore, Japan," Natsu answered. Lucy smiled, but clutched the baby tighter. "Mister Hagrid, do you know this boy's family?" Hagrid blushed, "Just call me Hagrid, dear." He rummaged in his pockets, not noticing the glare Natsu gave him, and took out a grumpy owl, a scroll and a feather. He scribbled something and attached it to the owl, sending it away.

"You use owls?" The duo looked confused. Hagrid shrugged, realizing that they weren't wizards.

"'zis boy 'ere called Harry Potter. 'is parents 're James 'nd Lilly," He looked over the house and sniffled as he recalled that they were dead. "'ose poor people. Kindest and exceptional wiz-people. I'll go ter check'n zem 'nd bury them." He let out a loud wail like a wailing dog and went inside, the sobbing intensifying when he found the bodies. Natsu and Lucy watched him sadly, holding each other and the baby.

A popping noise made them turn around to spot an old man with long white hair and beard wearing a dark purple robe and half-crescent gold glasses perching on his crooked nose. Natsu narrowed his eyes in suspicion, seeing that he didn't smell or hear the man approaching. A growl emitted from him and the old man smiled kindly. "Relax, mages of Fiore. I'm simply a wizard."

"You're a wizard?!" They looked over at his scrawny figure that didn't seem to be able to pack a punch to save his life. But looks could be deceiving. The man chuckled. "I'm a wand-holder wizard. That's the magic kind that we use in Europe. I understood that you use martial arts magic?"

"Not exactly," Natsu grinned proudly. "We use different kinds of magic but we do fight physically a lot. It's actually what Fairy Tail is famous for." Lucy rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm and chuckled. The old wizard chuckled again, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have a matter to attend to before I could continue our conversation. Could you please hold on to Harry until then?" Lucy's eyes sparkled and she nodded furiously. Dumbledore nodded and smiled warmly and his garbs swished as he walked into the house.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy left a note that they were going to their hotel since it was getting late and that the child should be able to sleep properly and shortly after collapsed on the bed. Harry woke up and wriggled in Lucy's arms to be let down. The blonde mage chuckled and placed him down and watched him wobble around the hotel room in confusion. Natsu played with the little lad, showing his nowadays rare childish side. Lucy's smile faded when she remembered the last war three years ago between a new dark guild and Fairy Tail.

_Flashback:  
__It was over! The dark guild **Nemesis **was at last defeated and Mongolia could finally return to peace. But one thing had tainted the joyful celebration – the death of Elfman, who was covering civilians from a collapsing building after defeating one of the main members of Nemesis, and the death of Happy, something Natsu will never forgive himself for. Happy was carrying Natsu when the guild master's right hand man, **Kibonai**, stood before him, dark lightning crackling around him. They fought and at one moment, Lucy's scream distracted Natsu and the opponent used that moment to fire a bullet made of lightning at him. Happy noticed at the last moment and flew Natsu out of danger, and Kibonai got angry and appeared before them and pierced a bullet through Happy's chest. Natsu fell to the ground and if it wasn't for Happy one last burst of energy he would have died as well. Happy died in Natsu's arms, telling him how he was happy to be his comrade and son and that he was glad he could save him one last time. Natsu's roar of anguish had resounded through the entire battlefield._

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice brought her back to reality and she sniffled, brushing her tears away. He placed Harry on the bed, the little lad sleeping, and knelt before her, placing his hands on her cheeks. She hiccuped and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Natsu, it's my entire fault."

"Lucy, it wasn't your fault at all. I used to blame myself as well, but gramps drilled some sense into me and told me that it was Happy's decision and that I shouldn't dishonor his memory by remembering his death alone. We should remember only the good times we had together, okay?" He gritted his teeth, his own tears falling down as well. They held each other, mourning for the loss of the blue exceed. "I miss him," She mumbled and he nodded.

A familiar popping sound alerted them to the old wizard and they separated, alerted to how he entered without using the door. Albus Dumbledore regarded their tear-stricken faces. "It seems I've come at a bad time. May I know what perhaps is wrong?" Lucy smiled bitterly at him. "Natsu was playing with Harry when I remembered a war we had three years ago with a dark guild back at Fiore. We lost a member and… our precious comrade, Natsu's adopted son."

Dumbledore lowered his head. "I'm very sorry to hear that. It's not much but you have my condolences."

"Thanks," Natsu smiled. He looked at Harry and back at Dumbledore and frowned. "I guess you buried his parents and you came to give us an answer about Harry."

"That I did, Mr. Dragneel." A pile of papers appeared in his hand and he brought them to Lucy, she skimmed through them, her eyes widening in shock then closing as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you so much, Mr. Dumbledore. You have no idea how much it means for us." Natsu's eyes widened as well and he snatched the papers and looked through them, a huge grin breaking out and he swept his wife to a big embrace and he then shook Dumbledore's hand so hard the old wizard had to calm him down before he shook it off. He chuckled when the mage flushed and apologized him before hugging Lucy again, silently celebrating so as to not disrespect the death of Harry's parents and to not wake up the little toddler.

"When he would be eleven I want him to attend my school of wizardry so he could learn how to use his magic. If you want to teach him additional magic like yours I have no problem but it is to be kept secret from the other students since they don't have any knowledge of it and might shun him for it. Anything else?"

"Did you find who killed his parents?" Natsu asked. "He must pay for that, not to mention that I sensed dark magic so he could become a danger to others as well."

"Do not worry about that."

"What do you mean by that?" They narrowed their eyes. Dumbledore sighed and told them the story of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he went by now, and how he became the dark lord and how tonight he went to kill Harry due to a prophecy he heard but how instead got killed.

Natsu snorted at the end. "So Dumb-mort went all power hungry and got destroyed by a small child? Weak." Lucy gave him the stink eye. "But he is!" He whined.

"Maybe, but I just think that Harry is amazing to survive that death spell," Lucy exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled at the exchange, such an energetic couple would be a positive affect on Harry. But– "You should not tell him about tonight until he'll be eleven."

"Why not?"

"Because if he knew that any kid his knows his name and that he had defeated the dark lord it could fill him with pride and he may even start thinking too highly of himself and that might pose a problem." Natsu and Lucy pondered over it for a moment before agreeing that it might be best to not mention tonight until Harry is ready. Dumbledore nodded. "I'm glad we reached a decision. Now I must make my leave, there're some parties I would not want to miss." Lucy and Natsu laughed and shook his hand before he popped away. Perhaps he use teleportation, they both thought about how they couldn't sense him before he came and after he left. They turned to the little toddler on the bed, still sleeping soundly and they sighed happily.

"Welcome to the family, little buddy."

* * *

Five years old Harry ripped open the paper wrapping over his birthday present and squealed happily at the green scaly muffler his father promised he'd make for him. He jumped at Natsu, hugging him as tightly as he could. "Thank you, Daddy!" Natsu laughed heartily and patted the mess of black hair. "Anything for you, buddy." Harry grinned and rushed to Lucy, who was seating next to them, giving her a big hug as well. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Hey!" The trio turned to see a group of familiar wizards approach them, all bearing gifts. "You forget about us!"

"Uncle Gray! Aunt Erza! Aunt Juvia! Aunt Wendy!" Harry smiled and rushed to the group. Gray scooped him up and ruffled his hair. "I can see your hair is still as unruly as flame head's."

"What was that, ice breath? And don't strip in front of my son!" Natsu huffed. Lucy laughed as Gray placed down the boy to search for his shirt. At least now he managed to rid of the habit of stripping his pants, now there is only the shirt left to tame. Juvia softly laughed as she bent down to embrace the boy. Gray and Juvia married right after the war with Nemesis ended and their six years old daughter was at Asuka's apartment. Bisca and Alzack cried a lot when their daughter told them of her decision to move to her own apartment when she was eighteen last year. Erza finally convinced Jellal that they could work together and had been secretly dating for three years, everyone's hoping that the wedding is soon. Wendy just broke with Romeo and was living at Fairy Hills with Charle, which at the moment was with Lilly to keep an eye at some of the children of several of the members, like Gajeel and Levy's twins and son, Cana's daughter, Mirajane and Laxus teenager son and toddler daughter, and Evergreen's daughter she had several months after the war and appears to be Elfman's.

Wendy opened with Harry his presents and told him stories about her missions and her training. Harry always loved hearing the stories of the missions their guild-mates were going to. He sometimes even asked them to draw them so he could collect them to a big story book he secretly planned to have as a gift for the retired Makarov, or grandpa as he called him. Natsu trained him in the arts of fire magic and Lucy taught him about promises and celestial magic. He wasn't compatible with her magic but he was still interested. She joked about how he was a copy of his father and had nothing from her but Harry would always say that he had her love for his dad. She blushed and laughed even harder at that. She then hugged him and told him that he's the best son she had which he said that he's the only son she has and could he please get a brother if they're on the topic already. Natsu was rolling on the floor when he heard it and Lucy punished him by making him sleep on the couch for a month. Harry laughed at him all week for making her angry.

* * *

Harry was turning out to be a very kind and curious person, something he got from Levy as Lucy liked to joke about, and his parents couldn't be more proud of him. And when he turned ten he became an official member of Fairy Tail with the guild's stamp on his right shoulder in red like his father. A month later they went on a request to transport a box from Magnolia to Fiore's Grand Museum. It was a simple one and despite running into some bandits, Harry proved to be capable of taking them out with some help from his parents. Harry was giddy all the way home as his parents rained him with praises and hugs. They rejoiced that day but that was also the day Natsu and Lucy told Harry that he was adopted and that soon he would learn more of his biological family and history. Harry was angry at them for not telling him before but after a talk with Makarov he apologized to them and they hugged him, telling him that no matter what, that he was their son even if it wasn't by blood.

Then a year later, several weeks before Harry's eleventh birthday came the letter. Harry showed the letter to Natsu and Lucy and they told him about the wizard world that they met while on a mission in England and revealed the whole story of finding him and what Dumbledore had told them about what had happened. Harry was in awe and felt scared that everyone would be expecting him to do great things that he wasn't capable to do. Natsu knelt before him, his eyes staring into his and he said that he should never underestimate himself because he was a Fairy Tail mage and no matter what, he was capable to do anything as long as he had his friends with him.

At Harry's birthday they went to Diagon Alley, London with the help of Hagrid that came to accompany them. Harry had taken a likening to the giant man and he was smiling at Hedwig, a pure white owl Hagrid had bought him. Despite the creepy trip to the wand maker, Harry had a great time and he was excited to go to the new school in a month and a half.

* * *

September first, platform 9 and ¾, King's cross train station, London. Harry was hugging his parents tightly suddenly regretting his decision of going to this school. Natsu and Lucy shared worried glances and reassured the boy that he's going to enjoy the year and that he'd be able to show off his new skills to everyone at the guild at the end of the year. Harry after a while stopped crying and gave them one last long hug before climbing to the train and rushing to a compartment so he could wave to his parents goodbye as the train wheeled away. When they disappeared around the corner he slumped on the seat, eyes dry and determination to become the best wizard out there brimming inside him. He sensed someone approaching his compartment and he glanced at the door as it opened and a red-haired boy peered inside.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

And that's how his life in Hogwarts started.

* * *

reviews are like a drug to me. hope you enjoyed.

**happy**: AYE!

happy! *hugs him* you're alive!

**happy**: aye! i'm alive, no thanks to you.

*sweatdrops* hehehe


End file.
